This invention relates generally to the death care industry, and more particularly to personalized caskets for memorializing a deceased.
Upon the death of a family member the surviving loved one of the deceased must make a number of decisions, including what type of funeral or other memorial service to hold, preparation of the body, selection of a suitable casket or cremation urn, etc. In the death care industry it is conventional for those decisions to be made in a so-called xe2x80x9carrangement conference.xe2x80x9d In an arrangement conference, the funeral director meets with the surviving loved one of the deceased, typically in the funeral home of the funeral director, and describes to and discusses with the surviving loved one the various funeral products and services which are available. The funeral director may use visual aids such as a product catalog, product display board (such as that disclosed in the assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,626 titled Funeral Product Display Case hereby incorporated by reference herein) and a casket selection room (such as that disclosed in the assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,017 titled Modular Casket Display System and in the assignee""s pending application Ser. No. 09/638,576 titled Display For A Casket Selection and/or Viewing Room both hereby incorporated by reference herein) to illustrate the products available to the customer.
There is a trend in the death care industry to make efforts towards xe2x80x9cpersonalizingxe2x80x9d the funeral products and the funeral or other memorial service purchased for the deceased to provide a more meaningful memorial experience for the family and friends of the deceased. One of the earlier attempts at providing a means of personalizing or customizing a casket to the deceased may be seen with reference to the assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,054 titled Casket Shelf, hereby incorporated by reference herein. That patent discloses a casket shelf which is mounted to the dish assembly of the head end cap when the head end cap is in the open position. The shelf provides a surface for supporting and displaying articles of religious or personal significance to the deceased.
Many casket manufacturers and funeral directors now manufacture and offer many xe2x80x9ccustom modularxe2x80x9d variations of caskets, rather than selling mere xe2x80x9ccookie cutterxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cone size fits allxe2x80x9d caskets, thereby allowing the loved one to in essence design a specific casket especially suited or tailored to the deceased. For example, customers can select from a number of casket materials, casket finishes, casket corner adornments and casket interiors. Advances made in the area of xe2x80x9cquick changexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctool lessxe2x80x9d fastening mechanisms have greatly facilitated the rapid removal of one accessory from the casket and the rapid installation of another more desirable accessory to the casket. In addition to promoting personalization of the casket to the deceased, such interchangeability greatly reduces the amount of inventory the funeral director must keep on hand. An example may be seen in the assignee""s pending application Ser. No. 09/660,574 titled Quick Change Casket Corner Attachment Mechanism and hereby incorporated by reference herein, commercially available as the LifeSymbols(copyright) line of interchangeable corner adornments available from Batesville(copyright).
The xe2x80x9ccustomxe2x80x9d casket interiors available to the funeral customer today include not only the internal lining material of the casket (which itself may also be of the quick-change type, see the Assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,768 titled Casket Having Quickly Interchangeable And Adjustable Interior and hereby incorporated by reference herein) but also the decorative cap panels that fit within the underneath of the casket cap which serve to present a visually aesthetically pleasing appearance to the underside of the cap when in the open position. The cap panel can be embroidered with a favorite saying of the deceased a scene depicting the deceased""s hobby, etc. Special cap panels have even been designed which, in addition to performing a memorial function While installed in the casket, are adapted to be presented to the loved one surviving the deceased to be displayed by the loved one in his or her home as a keepsake. See application Ser. No. 09/165,990 titled Dish Assembly For A Burial Casket Cap assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereby incorporated by reference herein, the subject of which is commercially available as the MemoryFrame(trademark) line of cap panels available from Batesville(copyright). The casket can also include a memorabilia drawer in which keepsakes of the deceased can be stored and displayed, as disclosed in the assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,124 titled Casket Having Memorabilia Compartment and hereby incorporated by reference herein, commercially available as the MemorySafe(copyright) line of caskets including memorabilia drawers available from Batesville(copyright).
Advances have therefore been made in the area of xe2x80x9cpersonalizationxe2x80x9d of funeral products as demonstrated with the novel products discussed above. However, there continues to be room for improvement in the area of personalization in the death care industry.
The present invention is a memorialization casket of the type which allows it to be personalized to the deceased. The casket comprises a shell, a lid closable upon the shell and an alcove structure mounted to an under side of the lid, the alcove structure including a recessed area adapted to receive an ornament for display.
The casket lid may include a dish mounted to the under side of the casket lid, with the alcove structure being mounted to the dish. The dish may comprise a rectangular panel having a puffing member secured to each side of the rectangular panel. The panel of the dish may include an opening therethrough, with the alcove structure mounted in the opening of the dish panel. The alcove structure may comprise a floor, a pair of side walls, a back wall and a roof. The alcove structure roof may be attractively arcuately shaped. The alcove structure may include a decorative flange extending from the floor, side walls and roof, which faces a portion of the dish panel around the dish panel opening.
The casket of this invention may further comprise an alcove structure mounting adaptor mounted in the dish panel opening, with the alcove structure being mounted to the adaptor. The alcove structure mounting adaptor may comprise a back wall and a flange, the flange being secured to the dish panel. The mounting adaptor may further include a fastener secured thereto, the fastener fastening the alcove structure to the mounting adaptor. The fastener may be secured to the back wall of the mounting adaptor and to the back wall of the alcove structure. The fastener may be double sided tape.
The back wall of the alcove structure may include a fastener adapted to removably retain the ornament in the alcove structure. The alcove structure fastener may be at least one keyhole adapted to receive therein a stud with a head on the free end thereof, secured to the ornament.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent during the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings herein, in which: